


glass, stardust, and a love that was theirs

by scullyscatheter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyscatheter/pseuds/scullyscatheter
Summary: a lil one shot of mulder n scully fucking but make it super pretty n metaphorical
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 12





	glass, stardust, and a love that was theirs

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is the first fic ive written so pls be nice <3 follow me on twitter @scullyscatheter if u wanna. anyway hope u enjoy :)

as soft as dust falling upon a feather, soft like a fairy’s glittering toes skimming the surface of a well perfumed petal. that’s how soft it was when his lips brushed against hers. did he actually kiss her? or was it just the air dancing across her lips? a figment of her illicit daydreams, her dangerous imagination? no, the mere touch of their lips was catastrophically electric. yes, he had kissed her. but was that shattered glass or stardust that gleamed across her lips? the ache of a bleeding mouth from a reckless love, or the nectar of a love painted in the souls of every night star and written by the rulers of heaven, a nectar that was as sweet as the sky is blue?

suddenly his lips, now heavily upon hers, began to part. and as her tongue escaped hesitantly across his honeyed lips, so did every thought they’d unknowingly shared about glass and stardust. the kiss as gentle as the fairy’s toes and their sweetly perfumed petals was replaced with a brewing storm of brutal desire, and the crushing realisation that years worth of unrequited lust for the others soul to become intertwined with their own, was now requited. nothing in the universe fell within the realm of pure perfection except for their bodies pressed, locked, pieced together like a puzzle crafted by the gods themselves. he felt this true as her fingers, her slender, delicate hands, slid through his hair and grasped it at the roots, an act which purposefully forced his tongue to be tied tighter with hers, and as his hands, rough but gentle, as he was with the almost ethereal being before him, found their way to the small of her back where he held her hips against his. it was a comfort to him that even as their relationship changed, was manipulated by each second they spent with their teeth clashing, that the space at the base of her back would remain a spot to him that he could use to clear his head, when his thoughts got just that little too loud, and be a quiet reminder that not everything had to change. this was the one place he had always touched dana that was still, by their somewhat abnormal definition, platonic. however they lost any true meaning of the word when her stocking-clad legs slowly rose in desire around his waist, when he lifted her up and planted himself a top her on the bed, when they tattooed each other’s neck with their teeth. an electric current was sparking between them, creating a heat and a pool of fire that swelled. somewhere in the back of their minds they were aware of the perfume filling the room. each other. neither of them minded. in fact it began their undoing, the unfastening of button closed shirts, the unbuckling of belt buckles. 

he paused above her, watched her milky skin breathe, picturing the heart beneath it for a beat. two. three. he stared transfixed while her ocean blue eyes bore into the top of his. he watched her, so she watched him. and then he gently pressed his lips to her bare chest, drinking in static and electricity. her back arched ever so gracefully, her bare stomach burned his, his ears were filled with a sound he knew would be playing back in his dreams for weeks to come. she felt alive, more alive then her usual self pleasure, more alive than anyone else had ever made her feel, truly and completely alive. if for some happenstance she should die right where she lay, she knew she would die with her whole entire world in the palm of her hands. 

dana laughed. it was syrupy sweet. she laughed, when he finally touched her, but not quite how she knew, from years of indulging into her dangerous late night imagination, she wanted him to touch her. her fingers, carved like a statue of a greek goddess, softly, lightly wrapped around his wrist. his head lifted and his eyes spoke his fears. a thousand thoughts rattled in his mind, this was bad, this was wrong, this shouldn’t be happening, im wrong. thoughts of crimson stained glass entered his vision, what they were doing, this, was blasphemous. reckless. but before he could act, apologise profusely for his indiscretion, he read what her eyes were shouting for him to do. trust me, they said. so away flushed his concerns as beneath him she flushed with waves of pleasure, him now touching her exactly as she’d ever dared to dream. mulder removed his hand, brushed a strand of golden red hair out of her eyes, teasing her nostrils with the scent of herself. again he watched her, waiting. her eyes were glazed, droopy and heavy but he saw her looking right back at him, she gave the slightest of nods. together they released a harmony as heavenly as an angels wings. their worlds were reduce to the stars they saw behind their eyes, burning bright. before their breathing slowed and they turned to one another, together they had the epiphany that this, this climatic, nearly earth shattering moment, was the truth they had fought so hard to find. the sun danced, the stars burst, their ever shining worlds collided. 

they shared a breath, two, three. stared absolutely and with out a doubt into the deepest hidden crevices of each other and their heart rate declined, their hearts beat, one, two, three. 

“even the brightest star wouldn’t ever stop me looking at you.” he whispered into her ear, and she sighed a smile of blissful content. 

oh yes, there was no doubt that for as long as their lives and love may be, that her lips would gleam with stardust and a nectar even brighter, even bolder, even outrageously more electric then the nectar of a love full with the souls of every night star. because for everyone and every single damn little thing that had been abused and robbed and snatched from them helplessly, was something they were only just beginning to fathom. what revealed itself tonight was something that no man, no matter how good or bad or mortal or immortal could tear from their arms. this was the one thing that would only ever truly be theirs. love. 

this love, was theirs.


End file.
